


Fat Days

by Deburine



Series: Software Glitch [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Button Popping, F/M, Insecurity, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deburine/pseuds/Deburine
Summary: Kaito is having a very literal "fat day" the morning after a food-filled date night with Miku.  Clothes that don't fit, comments on his size, everything stresses him out and reminds him that he'sbroken. When Miku happily serves him a massive breakfast of pancakes, Kaito's gluttony gets the best of him, only for the consequences to bring his anxiety to a breaking point...(Mature because of the kink, there's no smut.)
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito
Series: Software Glitch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885555
Kudos: 20





	Fat Days

As the morning sun reached Kaito's eyes and drew him out of his slumber, he let out a satisfied yawn from a deep sleep. He rolled over in his bed, not wanting to get up but for the gnawing hunger in his stomach. For some reason, the blanket seemed to cover less of his body this morning than it did when he went to bed. He tossed it off, pushing himself up and feeling as though he were lifting a tremendous weight...  
  
... when Kaito finally got a good wakeful look at himself and let out a shocked gasp. He'd gone to bed shirtless, letting him have a good long look at his swollen belly hanging over his lap. His pecs, now slightly inflated to moobs, rested atop his stomach. Kaito observed his arms were softer and puffier and starting to hide the definition of his wrists. His hands appeared thicker as well, his chubby fingers less nimble than before.  
  
Guilt wore at him - he knew  __why_ _ he looked like this now, and it was all  __his_ _ fault. Reluctantly, Kaito hopped out of the bed, quickly approaching his scale as fast as he could, though with the extra weight he was definitely walking slower. He found himself sucking in his gut as he stepped on the flat digital device, trying to read the numbers over the fleshy sphere.  
  
306 pounds.  
  
Kaito exhaled, feeling his formerly loose sweat pants cutting deeply into his rounded belly. He ran a hand through his hair nervously as he approached the full length mirror on his door, getting a better look at his tubbier body. His hips were several inches wider and his thighs were dangerously close to touching. His once-slender neck appeared far wider, his face fuller and starting to form a double chin.  
  
Kaito let out a sigh and started rooting around his bedroom for clothes that would easily fit him. He hadn't weighed this much when he'd gone to bed... he'd been his slim self the day before. He'd been so good at sticking to his diet - he'd been keeping his eating habits stable for the last two weeks. He'd been trying to cut down on how frequently he needed to get repairs at Crypton. He always felt so self-conscious when he'd turn up at HQ, hundreds of pounds heavier and needing to have the excess data dumped to slim him down again. They still hadn't found a way to fix him back to his old self - able to satisfy any hungers he had without consequence. And so Kaito kept quietly sticking to what was supposed to be a normal diet, constantly watching what he ate and forgoing the sweet and fatty foods he loved.  
  
Up until last night's date with Miku that is.  
  
Kaito picked up a pair of pants from the floor. He was sure this was the loosest pair he owned. He gingerly slipped one of his feet into a pant leg, then another, and pulled them up with all his might. He found himself tugging more as they got to his thickened thighs. He squirmed around trying to force the fabric higher, finally getting them all the way up to his waist. Yet where they might have been loose before, Kaito now found them skintight, further accentuating the accumulated poundage in his limbs. They felt particularly stretched trying to keep his well-rounded bottom covered. He started fumbling with the zipper, trying to get it fastened but the extra belly was making it difficult, as he could barely see it with so much fat in the way. Kaito tried to grab at the offending flesh with one hand, shifting it around to try and at least get the button done, but after several frustrating minutes of fighting with it, he took a break, deciding to try and find a shirt first. He rooted through his closet, trying the first black t-shirt he found but to his annoyance he couldn't tug it over his protruding stomach. He grumbled and threw it to the floor, reaching for a navy tank top and tugging it over his head as hard as he could. In spite of his best efforts, Kaito still couldn't make the edge of the shirt reach far enough to cover the deeper crease of his belly button.  
  
The night before, Miku insisted on the two of them having a romantic dinner together at their favorite buffet. Kaito never knew how to say no to her, even as dangerous as a buffet was to someone in  __his_ _ condition with  __his_ _ voracious appetite. He knew he'd need to use all his willpower in such a public venue, even if the two of them would go out in disguise to keep the press from easily recognizing them. Yet once the two of them had confirmed nobody knew who they were, Kaito felt a little freer to indulge himself. After all, nobody would learn about his glitch even  __if_ _ he gained a little weight if they didn't even realize it was him. A fatal mistake.  
  
Kaito tossed the shirt aside, absent-mindedly rubbing his stomach as he searched his closet for something,  __anything_ _ that he could still wear. He knew he should have tried investing in some larger clothes, but he always felt ashamed approaching the larger sizes when he was in stores. He was certain that Crypton could provide him larger clothing for "fat days" like this if he requested, but he couldn't work up the nerve to ask because it meant he'd have to admit he expected to let himself go enough to need them.  
  
On the other hand, constantly blowing up his clothes couldn't continue being an option  __either_ _ . Kaito glanced at a pair of pants with busted seams - a tattered reminder of how big he kept letting himself get and how much it contrasted with the size he was  __supposed_ _ to be.  
  
It had been so wonderful to just eat to his heart's content on their date. At first he managed to stayed restrained, only grabbing a few desserts and trying to eat them slowly to make them last. But then Miku kept bringing more of them to the table and they'd always look so delicious... with the temptation right in front of him, it was hard to resist when he loved them so much... he'd barely even noticed how large his belly was getting as he kept indulging his enormous appetite. Until he'd felt it bump into the table, having grown into a round bloated ball stuffed with the gluttonous pleasures of Kaito's disregard for himself. When Miku was between rounds, Kaito had found himself letting out his belt to try and relieve his cramped stomach.  By that point there was no hope of him getting his bulky sweater back down over the fleshy bump, though he'd certainly tried, futilely pulling at the fabric to hide the unwanted growth. Even if nobody knew who he was, he kept feeling like everyone had their eyes on him, silently judging his disgusting body.  He'd resolved to try and tell her "no" the next time she came back before he got much larger...

  
Finally Kaito found a white button-down shirt at the back of his closet. Rin had bought it for him at Christmas, but it was far too large for him to wear most of the time. Kaito hoped against hope it would fit him __now__. He slipped his chunky arms in the sleeves, finding just enough room - even enough for him to roll the sleeves up before they grew too tight. But his arms weren't what Kaito feared having trouble with as he glanced down at his belly.  
  
Nervously, Kaito's fat fingers grasped the first button. With little effort, the button fastened, though the fabric pinched tight around it. Button #2 put up more of a fight as now Kaito's moobs were pressing against the shirt. He got it fastened, though he felt the strain.  
  
Now the real fight. He tugged the shirt down and started on the third button, the first one that had to cover his belly. Kaito grunted as he pulled the fabric closer, finally getting it to stay closed around the fastener. The last two buttons on his shirt became nightmarish as he had to keep the tight shirt from trying to slip up over the round flabby globe. Kaito sucked his stomach in tightly and finally got the last two buttons done. Quickly, he reached under his belly and buttoned and zipped his pants before he finally released his breath again. As his stomach swelled to its full size, everything grew tight around it as Kaito feared the worst, seeing wide gaps appearing in his shirt between the stressed buttons... but after several moments, nothing came flying off. Kaito felt some relief - even though the snug garment seemed to only enhance the definition of his fat body, at least he was finally __clothed.__ He slipped on a belt and wandered out of his bedroom, hoping to grab a light breakfast. He knew he'd need to get repaired __again__... he just didn't want to go just yet...   
  
The delicious scent of pancakes greeted his nose. 'Everyone's already started eating,' Kaito thought to himself, though it was odd that he heard no talking from the normally lively bunch as he approached the kitchen.  
  
Rin and Len skipped down the stairs. Kaito took a breath and tried to suck in his stomach before they noticed... not that it really made much difference given his current weight. "Morning, Kaito-niisan!" Rin said cheerfully as she looked him over.  
  
"Uh... yea... morning Kaito. Have a good date with Miku?" Len asked, staring right at his belly and suddenly making Kaito feel like he weighed at least twice as much as he did now.  
  
Kaito nodded his head slowly, still not releasing his breath. Len gave him a look of sympathy - he'd obviously figured out what Kaito had done to get this size so quickly. "AH! Kaito-niisan, the shirt I got you fits now!" Rin said.  
  
Kaito turned beet red as Len slapped his forehead. "It looks really good on you!" she continued, unaware of how much attention she'd unintentionally drawn to Kaito's enlarged body.  
  
"Come on Rin, Meiko and Luka are already at the mall..." Len said, grabbing Rin by the wrist and dragging her with him.  
  
Kaito feebly waved at them, at least grateful he'd have the rest of the place to himself. As soon as they were gone, he let his breath out and his belly bulged forward again, stretching the buttons of the tight shirt once more. He turned back to the kitchen, at this point not even sure he should eat __anything__ save for the empty rumblings of his stomach. Though it occurred to him that if everyone but Miku was at the mall... why did he smell so much food still in the house?  
  
The bloated Vocaloid entered the kitchen, following the wonderful scents of breakfast. He stared at the kitchen counter upon entering, seeing piles and piles of tasty pancakes and Miku hard at work at the stove, wearing a strappy yellow dress and her pink bunny slippers. "How long have you been up?" Kaito asked.  
  
She turned to him and he felt __extremely__ self conscious as she noticed her eyes flit to his belly before she answered. "Just a few hours!" Miku giggled, "You looked so cute sleeping like that I didn't want to wake you up..."  
  
The pig-tailed girl gestured around the kitchen. "Help yourself, there's plenty to eat!" Miku said with a smile, "I've been trying to... improve my cooking! I could sure use your help with the tasting!"  
  
They certainly __smelled__ enticing. And if it would help Miku out... surely Kaito could just have a few and save the rest for later. He took a seat at the table, pushing his chair in as far as his fatter belly would allow him to get. He felt some stress in the seat of his pants, but nothing gave out. He'd only been dressed for maybe ten minutes and Kaito already felt as if he could barely stand being so tightly bound up in these too-small clothes. Maybe he'd go ahead and try to get fixed __before__ he got any fatter... try and save what he could while he still had it.  
  
Miku set a tall plate of pancakes in front of him. Kaito gulped - there had to be at least six on there. But they smelled heavenly. And they looked so delightfully fluffy as Miku handed him a jar of sugary syrup and slipped a piece of butter on top. "There you go, you eat as much as you want!"  
  
Kaito grabbed a fork and began to dig in. To his joy, they tasted wonderful - buttermilk, just the right amount of fluffyness... he began to douse it in syrup, careful not to make them soggy and took another bite. Miku had never been a __bad__ cook, but in the last few months, she'd taken a shine to trying to improve. And he'd always eagerly eaten anything she set in front of him. Usually to his detriment - for some reason, she seemed to favor cooking lots of sweets and pastries. All of Kaito's favorite things to eat. And __over__ eat. Even if she was serving normal meals, they tended to be in generous portions and loaded with calories. All leading up to Kaito often ending a day of Miku cooking for him with a lot more weight on him. He just couldn't help himself though - it always made her so happy to see him eat her cooking that he'd always end up mindlessly gorging until he was enormous.  
  
As he worked his way through the stack of pancakes, it occurred to him that Miku's obsession with cooking seemed to start not long after his glitch started to affect him. It was almost like she was trying to get him bigger on her own...  
  
'I'm being ridiculous,' Kaito scolded himself, 'Why would Miku want to fatten me up? It's got to be at least as much of a headache for her as it is for me to have a boyfriend that blimps out all the time...'  
  
He glanced at his stomach in shame - a girl as pretty and slim as Miku didn't deserve someone so embarrassing to be around. He'd gotten a rather sharp reminder of that on the way home from the date last night. He rubbed his belly where he could still remember taking a sharp, taunting jab of a finger.  
  
No sooner had Kaito finished his pancakes did he find Miku slipping another plate in front of him stacked high with even __more__ pancakes. "You're sure hungry!" she chirped, "I'm glad you're enjoying my cooking so much!"  
  
Kaito __probably__ should have protested but... the way she said it? She sounded so happy to see him eat the breakfast she'd cooked for him. 'I should at least eat another plate or two so she doesn't think I didn't enjoy them!' he thought to himself.  
  
And he had to admit, the indulgence was rather satisfying...  
  
  
Miku was beside herself with glee. She'd already had such a wonderful date with Kaito the night before at the buffet. It had been so __easy__ to get him eating if she just stuck to the kinds of foods he'd always had a weakness for. Lucky for her, Kaito's favorite foods were so unhealthy... as his larger body attested to this morning. She kept sneaking looks at him, loving the way his shirt just barely contained his massive belly and the little gaps between the buttons revealing glimpses of of his body underneath. Not to mention the plump moobs he'd grown as the rest of his body caught up to his gorging from the previous night.  
  
When they'd left the buffet the night before, Kaito with a massively packed, overhanging belly, wouldn't stop apologizing to her for his weaknesses. No matter how many times she assured him everything was fine. That was always the trick with Kaito these days... he loved eating, but he hated what it __did__ to him. His willpower in front of food was getting stronger... so Miku had needed to get craftier to get his gluttony to emerge.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Miku noticed Kaito was almost done with his current plate of pancakes. Lightning fast, she slipped another one in front of him with a wide smile. "More where that came from!" she said happily.  
  
She'd learned to recognize the look in Kaito's eyes when he was trying to reason with himself, to talk himself out of eating too much. "I spent all morning making sure there'd be __plenty__ of food, so just help yourself!"  
  
Kaito nodded his head without saying another word, reaching for the bottle of syrup. She'd made sure to emphasize how hard she'd worked on the food so Kaito would understand it was important to her. Soon he was working on the next stack of pancakes and she caught the hints of a smile. "Miku, these are amazing!" he said between bites, "How'd you learn to make them taste so good?"  
  
Miku found herself blushing... both from the compliment and from a very pleasing sight. Kaito's shirt, which already showed a few small gaps when he first entered the kitchen, was getting even tighter around his tummy. The gaps were growing wider as the fabric feebly tried to keep the flesh contained in the face of Kaito's gorging.  
  
She slipped another plate down carefully, to make sure Kaito had a clear view of it. "Meiko taught me her secret recipe!" Miku said, rocking on her heels, "Though I added a little of my own touches here and there."  
  
Specifically, those touches were doubling the amount of sugar, tripling the butter, and dumping in the heaviest buttermilk she could buy. Kaito didn't seem to notice that he was eating a much more fattening breakfast than he'd anticipated - if anything, he seemed happy to keep eating his fill.  
  
And that made Miku happy too.  
  
Their date at the buffet the previous night had been heavenly. Kaito had been starving himself for weeks to stay skinny, and while she admired his willpower, it wasn't hard to feel sorry for him. He seemed to obsess so much over his size, just the __thought__ of getting fat, that he was making himself completely miserable. Kaito had always loved to eat, and Miku had been happy to make sure he got his fill.  
  
Besides, he looked so cute when he was carrying around so much extra weight.  
  
Watching him so engrossed in eating as she kept lining up desserts for him made Miku happy, especially when his shirt had started riding up his growing belly. Sure, once Kaito realized what was happening to him he started to panic, but Miku carefully diverted his attention away from his body by just small talking with him. He'd always want to listen to her so naturally the silences meant he was filling his mouth with food... and not paying attention to the size of his gut. Slowly but surely all the food took its toll on his form and his shirt kept slipping up higher and higher, eventually revealing his belly button.  
  
Of course by that point Kaito was a lot more self-conscious about how fat he'd gotten and Miku had decided that would be enough for the night. It wouldn't do if he burst out of his clothes in such a public place. Even so, he'd had some trouble walking being weighed down by a heavy belly, leaning on Miku from time to time for support. And naturally she'd lovingly rubbed his well-packed paunch once she had him in his bed. Running her fingers along his smooth, soft skin gave her such excitement... not to mention her anticipation of how he'd look once all the weight spread around his body.  
  
Miku's cheeks flushed as she snuck another peek at Kaito as she finished up the last of the pancake batter. The buttons of his shirt showed even more strain, the fabric pinched tightly as his belly stretched up against it. Kaito seemed to be noticing... it was time for her secret weapon.  
  
"Hey! Kaito, I wanted you to test something for me!" she said with a smile as she put another plate in front of him.  
  
Kaito glanced down at his stomach in embarrassment. "Er... I should probably... hold off..." he started to say.  
  
Miku wandered over to his ice cream freezer and pulled out a pint of strawberry ice cream. Prying off the lid, she rummaged through the kitchen drawers for an ice cream scoop. She skipped back to the table and plopped a thick scoop of ice cream on top of the pile of pancakes. She smiled innocently at him, but in truth, she knew this was playing dirty with his appetite.  
  
"Aw, come on Kaito... it's a new serving method I want to try out!" Miku pleaded.  
  
  
Kaito stared at the appetizing meal in front of him and his mouth watered. Ice cream __and__ pancakes?  
  
He could surely try it... okay, just one more stack... Miku placed a bottle of strawberry syrup in front of him, sealing the deal. He poured the syrup over the pancakes and ice cream and tried to ignore how tight his clothes felt around his belly as he helped himself to still more breakfast.  
  
__It was heavenly__. The burst of sweet fruit from the ice cream, the sugary taste of the syrup, and the light airiness of the pancakes themselves. Kaito found himself eating even faster than before, wanting to relish the wonderful taste. Too soon, he was out of pancakes...  
  
... until Miku slid another plate towards him. Without a second though, he dug in to the delectable treat. All the while he felt his belt digging tightly into his swelling belly, his shirt stretching to its limit. But he wanted this indulgence.   
  
'If I'm already fat... if I already have to get fixed... then it doesn't matter if I get a little bigger, right?'  
  
The constant pressure had been __maddening -__ weeks ofignoring snacks and treats, of miniscule portions, of forgoing the foods he loved. Before his glitch, he'd happily snacked on ice cream and sweets all day, in enormous amounts. And he'd loved every second of it. It just wasn't __fair__ that now he had a body that gave away his gluttony so easily.  
  
He cleared another plate and greedily grabbed for another, if just to spite his glitch. Miku had cooked so many pancakes, and he was determined now to eat every single one of them.   
  
  
As Kaito's rate of consumption increased, Miku silently cheered him on. He was finally enjoying himself, and all it took was a morning spent cooking for him. She kept her eyes on his belly, which kept creeping across his lap as he stuffed himself with reckless abandon. All the while she kept slipping him more and more stacks enhanced with his one weakness.  
  
As belly continued to swell, Kaito's shirt seemed to be running out of room to contain it. Miku knew she should say something, she knew he didn't have any bigger clothes left. He'd probably spent forever trying to get dressed at his current size. And yet, as the fabric stretched further, as the soft flesh began to force its way through, Miku found herself eager to see the inevitable results of Kaito's gluttony.  
  
As she carried over the last stack of pancakes, Miku's desire came true. Kaito cleared another bite of food... and his belly finally won the war with his shirt. All at once, the taut fabric gave out, flying apart as Kaito's belly surged forward from the feeble restraint.  
  
  
Kaito looked aghast as the buttons scattered in the wake of his shirts destruction. With his bare stomach exposed, his previous enthusiasm drained at once. He'd been okay getting a little bigger, but he was enormous! His shirt was destroyed, only one button hanging on and covering his moobs... barely.   
  
What was he going to tell Rin?! __"Gee Rin, sorry about that Christmas present you gave me, but I'm such a gluttonous slob that I ate until I burst out of it!"__  
  
Miku rested the last plate in front of him. He stared at it like it was an enemy - it would taste so good to wolf them down... But it would make him so much fatter... He tried to muster up the will to say no, when Miku dug his fork into the plate, cutting a thick morsel free and dangling it in front of his face.  
  
Kaito couldn't say no. No matter how fat and disgusting he felt. No matter how humiliating it was to be such an obese man. He allowed Miku to serve him every last bite of food, his stomach growing further as it swelled to contain the final servings.  
  
Finally, the pancakes were gone. Every one of them having disappeared into Kaito's magnificently bloated belly.  
  
He tried to stand up, finding Miku eager to help him to his feet. He felt his belt being crushed by the flab protruding over it. He imagined it wouldn't be long before his pants broke too. And once all the calories were processed... he'd be bigger all over. He could easily anticipate all the blown out seams he'd be dealing with...  
  
He plopped down on the sofa, feeling his heavy body sink deeply into the cushions. Miku settled down next to him, her hands running along his tight tummy. He felt so full... she began massaging his belly with her fingers, helping to relieve some of the excessive pressure. In spite of the tender relief, all he could think of was how much of a burden he'd become to everyone around him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized.  
  
Miku looked at him with surprise. "What for?! You ate all the pancakes I cooked you!"  
  
He put a thickened hand on his fat belly. "For being so embarrassing to you."  
  
The pig-tailed girl sputtered before she narrowed her eyes. "Is this about __last night__?"  
  
  
From the downcast look in Kaito's eyes, Miku knew it __was__ about last night. Everything about their date had been so wonderful! He'd eaten his fill of food, he'd gotten HUGE, she'd sent him to bed with a tummy rub...  
  
...except for "the jerks" that is.  
  
On the way out of the buffet, as Kaito and Miku had slowly worked their way home, they'd been accosted by some drunks they passed leaving a bar. For a few moments Miku was worried they'd been recognized, but the men seemed unaware they were Vocaloids let alone so famous. But they still wouldn't leave Miku alone. Naturally, Kaito grew defensive as they wouldn't stop hitting on her and trying to separate them. That's when the insults flew.  
  
__"Come on, girlie, you can do better than a porker like him!"__  
  
__"What are you gonna do, piggy, sit on me?"__  
  
__"You shouldn't being hanging around fatso here, dig?"__  
  
By that point Miku blew her top, especially when one of them gave Kaito's stuffed gut a harsh jab. How dare anyone treat him like that?! By the time they'd chased them off, the damage had already been done. No matter how many times she told him she loved him and his body, Kaito seemed to think otherwise. It was the first time he'd had to deal with being openly treated poorly for his weight, and clearly it pried at every single one of his insecurities.  
  
She ran her fingers along his belly as she hadn't even stopped massaging it. It felt wonderful to touch his soft, flabby skin, pulled tight from all the consumption. "Kaito... I'm never embarrassed to be around you..."  
  
"... you deserve someone better than me. Someone who doesn't keep turning into a blimp."  
  
'AGH! Why is he being so __stubborn__?!'  
  
"So what if you get bigger?!" Miku huffed, "It just means there's more of you for me to love!"  
  
She lightly stroked his belly for emphasis. "If other people can't appreciate a guy that likes to eat... then they're crazy!"  
  
Miku snuggled up closer to him, hoping that might calm him when her words weren't enough. "Kaito, you're never going back to how it used to be, okay? We all keep trying to take care of you because you do the same for us!"  
  
He finally seemed to relax - she'd dug deep enough and figured out what had him so worried. Kaito __never__ forgot what it felt like when he first released and became a failure. 'No wonder he's so self-conscious... after those jerks last night, he probably thinks nobody is ever going to want him...'  
  
As he started to doze off in a food coma, Miku rested her head along his belly with a satisfied smile. After a few moments, though, she felt her head moving... rising upwards as her "pillow" started grow. She glanced up at the last button on Kaito's shirt, watching it tighten and strain as his body began to grow all over while it processed the tremendous amount of calories he'd devoured. She thought about maybe letting the button go this time, saving Kaito just one last indignity...  
  
PLIP!  
  
As the last button took flight from the ruined shirt, Kaito's moobs escaped, settling in place atop his expanding gut like two plump cushions.  
  
  
Kaito woke with a start as he heard the front door slam and pounding footsteps. "Kaito-niisaaaaaaan!"  
  
At the sound of Rin's voice, Kaito shifted slightly on the couch... something that felt more difficult than he'd remembered it being earlier. And he felt a draft along his chest...  
  
He glanced down at himself and his face flushed red as he saw his size - while he'd been calmly sleeping, his glitch had gone to work spreading the calories all over! His stomach was taking up most of his lap now, having broken his belt and the button and zipper on his pants as it expanded to its new size. His sleeves were cutting deeply into his inflated arms which now sagged with fat. His pants hadn't split yet, but he felt so tightly packed into them that he feared the slightest movement would cause his thunderous thighs and billowing butt to explode out of the straining fabric.   
  
"Mmm? Is that Rin?" Miku mumbled as she woke up and sat up straight, leaving a red mark in Kaito's exposed belly where her head had pressed against the soft skin.  
  
Desperately, Kaito grabbed the open ends of his shirt and fruitlessly tried to pull them together so Rin wouldn't see what he'd done to her present. But even with him trying to hold them together, he couldn't get them to cover the vast expanse of his chest, not even his moobs, let alone the giant expanse of his belly. "Miku, how heavy were those pancakes?! I'm so huge!" he said, trying to imagine how many he'd have to eat to get this size.  
  
Before Miku could answer, Rin came bounding into the living room with oodles of shopping bags in her arms. "Kaito-niisaaaan! I got you a present, I got you a present!"  
  
Kaito felt his embarrassment skyrocket as Rin stopped in shock at how big he'd gotten while she'd gone shopping. "I... um... the shirt..." he stammered.  
  
Instead of getting angry or disgusted with him as Kaito feared, Rin started to laugh. "Well, I guess I'm glad we got these when we did!"  
  
The blonde girl pushed the massive shopping bag into Kaito's pudgy hands. Curiously, he pulled it open...  
  
... revealing several neatly folded t-shirts of assorted sizes. All of them at __least__ a XXXL, if not bigger. Kaito pulled on out to get a look at it. This one __might__ have fit him this morning...  
  
"Aw, what did I tell ya, Rin? That shirt didn't last the morning!"  
  
Kaito looked to see Len entering, followed by Meiko and Luka, both of whom seemed to be holding far more shopping bags than normal. "Oh wow, Kaito, I take it the pancakes went over well?" Meiko said with a wink, "Looks like we were just in time!"  
  
"You guys... all went and bought me __clothes?__ " Kaito asked quizzically. Why would they take on a burden like that for a fat slob like him?!  
  
"Here Kaito, let me see what's left of that shirt," Luka said cheerfully. Kaito slipped out of it, handing the remains to the pink-haired Vocaloid. "Oh, it's just the buttons? Give me half an hour, I'll have this good as new!"  
  
Meiko placed some more shopping bags in front of Kaito. Miku ruffled through them, pulling out an enormous pair of cargo pants. "Hey, Kaito, these will TOTALLY fit you!" she said cheerfully.  
  
The brunette Vocaloid gave him a knowing smile. "Kaito, we know you. You'd be too embarrassed about your glitch to pick up clothes on your own. We grabbed an assortment, so you're covered now."  
  
She gently patted him on one of his broader shoulders. "It was Rin's idea though, so give her credit where credit is due."  
  
Rin was beaming from ear to ear. "Did I help, Kaito-niisan!? Did I help you out?!"  
  
Kaito slipped on the new t-shirt he was holding, tugging it down over his bloated belly. Where he would have been swimming in fabric of a shirt like this when he was at his normal size, he found in his current state the garment fit him just right... not exactly leaving his fat body concealed, but at least fully covering his chest and his entire belly. He glanced up to Rin, who was hopping up and down waiting for an answer.  
  
Everyone in the house was helping him. They didn't care what he looked like or how broken he'd become. They still wanted him to be happy... just like Miku said.  
  
"Yes, Rin. Thank you. Thank you everyone."  
  
  
Miku snuggled into Kaito's soft sides as she looked up into his rounder face. For the first time all morning, Kaito finally seemed at ease and content. She was grateful to her housemates for having been so thoughtful of him.   
  
'Silly boy... you really don't get why people always want to help you out...'  
  
His broad smile made him look like a chubby cherub. She could get lost in that smile... much as she found herself wanting to get lost in his flabby body about now.  
  
"Told you so," she whispered into his ear, giving him a soft kiss on his soft cheek.  
  
And now that he had some bigger clothes... Miku had a sneaking suspicion she might have an easier time with keeping him well fed from now on as well. With a devious smile, she could already imagine trying to see if she could get Kaito to outgrow even the __biggest__ clothes he'd gotten today. Oh, what the future could hold for her boyfriend and his "fat days"...

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's a tone swing. I felt weird only posting the goofy one, and wanted to post this one next so the breadth of the tone in the Software Glitch series is more apparent now. Over time I've often liked writing stories where Kaito deals with anxiety over his size, and this one was the first one I felt like I tackled it well. I was also getting a better handle on how to handle Miku's obvious belly kink and how she both supports Kaito *and* contributes to his weight problem... but also that Kaito really is at least partially responsible because it never takes that much convincing for him to overeat ;) I also had a chance to better show the ways his "family" takes care of him.
> 
> Fun fact: The image here (by the Ghost Artist) gets shared around belly kink sites a *lot* without attribution. Consequently, both that and the story itself are the most popular uploads I ever put up on DeviantArt. Lotta people just like a good button popping progression (and then get tricked to stay for the angst.) 
> 
> Anyway, the full size version is [here](https://www.deviantart.com/debuchan/art/Kaito-s-Fat-Days-male-wg-544391040), WITH attribution (to the anonymous Ghost Artist, lol.) This is actually another story that the Ghost Artist inspired, which started the first pic when we were wondering what Kaito would look like after a date night with Miku, and then they drew a second after I suggested Miku would probably still try to feed him until he broke through the shirt.


End file.
